I saved the world
by bye sora
Summary: Story Inspired on the music I Saved The World Today from Eurythmics America saves the world from WW2 but it only starts a new one but he still the Hero, he is the Hero and he is happy in is own twisted way, angsty. Implied RusAme


**I saved the word**

Story Inspired on the music I Saved The World Today from Eurythmics

Slight mention of RussiaxAmerica

I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>I saved the word<strong>

World War II, Europe is crashing, Germany is killing, destroying and conquering more each day.

Great Nations fall, Poland, France and even England is falling due to Germany attacks and conquers, is always the same greed that abuses one mind, this time is even more cruel than the simple killing, is genocide, is extermination and America see's it all, he watches Europe being annihilate by Germany and with the help of many countries, especially Russia he is able to save them. He is the Hero!

He was able to stop him before it was too late but still was too late…

_**Monday finds you like a bomb**_

_**That's been left ticking there too long**_

_**You're bleeding**_

_**Some days there's nothing left to learn**_

_**From the point of no return**_

_**You're leaving**_

He saved the world. America saved it!

He learned once more the fight, the war, the lost lives, the pain and the sorrow and while this happened he saw another person loosing his mind.

We wants praise, he wants everyone to laugh and be happy, after all he saved the world he deserves it, he needs it, he wants his own happy ending..

He looks around again, Russia is gone? Where is he? Oh.. he reminds himself the other is a evil Communist… such a shame… he still can have the world to be happy! He wished he could make him happy too, he is slightly crazy… he wanted to help but now he needs to rest, after all he saved the world today!

_**Hey hey, I saved the world today**_

_**And everybody's happy now**_

_**The bad thing's gone away**_

_**And everybody's happy now**_

_**The good thing's here to stay**_

_**Please let it stay**_

He saved the world. He is happy, tired but happy.

His eyes looks slightly dull, his eyes have dark circles from lack of sleep and his body hurts so he decides to rest.

America saved it! He can't help the feeling of pride, joy and euphoria of reminding he is the Hero, finally he was able to prove it.

He returns to his room and there it is Russia, his eyes are dark purple and his tight smile is twisted he cracked, he lost so much and still have so much to loose but he helped him against Germany so it also makes him part of the good side right?

They talk, America asks him to let his beloved communism fall, he responds with a tight smile as usual and a dark glow that reduces the temperature of the room, the answer of course is no. He tries to call him to reason but the Russia is no longer there, he is not there a long time ago and now he sees it… Soviet Union is a threat, a enemy so he calls a war between the both and the other accepts it leaving the room with a loud crash that should be a door closing.

'Is everything fine', he thinks lying on his bed, crashed door slightly open not leaving any privacy. He won't think about how much he hates Soviet Union, not now… he sleeps.

_**There's a million mouths to feed**_

_**and I've got everything I need**_

_**I'm breathing**_

_**There's a hurting thing inside**_

_**And I've got everything to hide**_

_**I'm grieving**_

He wakes and proceeds to his routine morning, later it would be a meeting, he will announce the world his new enemy… They will be so glad in Europe that they won't mind it.. they are so happy they won't even notice that…

The meeting start, Europe state is the main topic, Prussia belongs to Russia and Germany is divided to the rest of the Allies.

They don't look happy, they should be! The war is over! He wants praise!

He looks to the other side of the room, a proud Russian, dark glow in his purple eyes, twisted tight smile and he thinks about everything he hates about the said Russian. He wants Soviet Union down, he wants his death!

Only that man was able to made him love so much he wanted to die and to kill and now his twisted mind and heart only want him dead, he hates him because he went crazy! He hates him because he was so lonely and cold he didn't let anyone save him! He hates him so much because he was not able to save him…

Still he is happy now! His country is barely affected with the War so he his strong and will deal with the Commie soon.

Before the meeting turns to one end he announces that he and Soviet Union are enemies and everyone panics. Only himself his laughing of their silly fears, he is the Hero he will take the evil down, and Russia only smiles, that so worn and fake smile that never reaches those cold Siberian eyes and everything is fine… he saved the world and he is happy, now he will end all the evil finishing with that nation and the world will appreciate because everyone will be happy after that, happy and in peace.

_**Hey hey, I saved the world today**_

_**And everybody's happy now**_

_**The bad thing's gone away**_

_**And everybody's happy now**_

_**The good thing's here to stay**_

_**Please let it stay**_

The Cold war starts, he is paranoid, not even his ex Allies are people that he trusts, he can not trust anyone and that stupid Commie thinks he his so happy with that fake 'family' on that fake 'house' with that fake 'smile' that is disgusting.

He feels pity for a while but still wants him dead and he knows the other feels the same about him. He can see his cold eyes glaring deeply across the room, he feels that smile so near as once he felt his breath, he is happy because he will save the world from the insane Russian but he feels sad because said Russian his grieving inside and can't be saved. He is the Hero and he will save everyone, but he can not save him…

This night the Hero cries, is the middle of the Cold War and he doesn't even knows that but he is so tired and paranoid that his mind hurts. It hurts to think, it hurts to know he will never save the one he wants to save, he sobs silently feeling the hollow and sorrow invading his mind and heart, yesterday he saved the world, now he is not that sure he will save or even saved anything suddenly he laughs again, he is happy again because the other is going to fall, he is happy again because now he realised something, he is happy again because he is insane too, he is happy again because that means that maybe one insane can save another.

_**Let it stay**_

_**Let it stay**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo the good thing**_

****Thegood thing is that he can't feel how much it pains, how much the other is grieving too, the good thing is that he knows someone will stop them, the good thing is that he is a believer the only good thing is that he is insane enough to feel happy.

* * *

><p>Ok.. maybe this is disappointing.. I am sorry... but I had this on my mind... and even is worse than what I imagined I write it... reviews are welcomed ^^<p> 


End file.
